Happy birthday
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Des copines dans un festival de rock, The xx, et puis lui, qui arrive de nul part. OS pour le concours "sex toys party" organisé par DAL. 1ère place.


**SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST**

Titre : Joyeux Anniversaire

Merci à toutes celles qui ont voté pour permettre à cet OS de gagner la première place!

* * *

L'attirance est une chose hasardeuse, et capricieuse. On ne contrôle pas l'attirance qu'on éprouve. Si l'on pouvait, on ferait sûrement un choix plus intelligent on se servirait de notre cœur plutôt que de notre tête.

On ne choisit pas non plus _quand_ ça arrive. La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que ça finira par arriver, à un moment où à un autre.

J'avais imaginé que ça arrivait plus souvent à certaines personnes qu'à d'autres – comme moi. Je suis à moi seule, le paroxysme de l'héroïne romantique, amoureuse de l'amour comme Roméo l'était avant de rencontrer Juliette. Un cœur d'artichaut.

Mais rien de ce charabia pompeux et hautain que je me plais à servir – entre autres références clichéiques – ne m'avait préparé à Edward Cullen.

J'avais vingt ans, lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois.

Je trainais avec quelques amies à un concert à ciel ouvert, pieds nus sur l'herbe humide et mal coupée, quand la fille devant nous s'était retournée. C'était la cousine d'Alice. Elle était un peu plus vieille que nous, et bien plus cool. Elle avait discuté quelques minutes avec Alice, pendant que Rose et moi nous déhanchions en hurlant je-ne-sais quelle plainte larmoyante du dernier groupe à la mode.

Finalement, le type qui était avec Lauren s'était retourné pour voir à qui elle parlait.

Grand, mince mais charpenté. Peau à la fois laiteuse _et_ dorée. Bras mille fois colorées, marqués, bourrés d'art et d'encre. Cheveux désordonnés et brillants et bizarres, comme s'ils hésitaient quant à la couleur à adopter – entre bruns et blonds. Le genre de cheveux qu'on a envie d'agripper très fort.

J'ai commis l'erreur de regarder vers le haut quand j'aurais dû regarder vers le bas ou à gauche – ou n'importe où ailleurs – et j'ai aperçu son visage. C'en était fini de moi.

Ecrasée comme une mouche sur l'autoroute de l'amour.

Tout le monde a entendu parler du coup de foudre – ce n'est que du désir. Mais quand le monde tourne plus vite, vous laissant ivre de bonheur et prise de vertiges, c'est de l'amour.

Quand je me souviens de ce moment, je me rappelle comment mon estomac s'est retourné et comment il est tombé au fond de mes chaussettes. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça.

Il m'a à peine vue, mais son visage s'est gravé dans mon esprit.

On a su plus tard que c'était Edward Cullen, et qu'il était en troisième année à Paris IV, et qu'il étudiait les relations internationales.

J'ai contemplé le dos de sa nuque le reste de la soirée.

Le savoir là changeait tout, comme si la nuit était devenue un peu plus magique par sa présence.

La deuxième fois que j'ai croisé Edward Cullen, c'était un mois plus tard, à l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder à travers la pièce, chancelante, lorsque je remarquai qu'Angela, une de mes meilleures amies, parlait à Edward près d'un bol de chips.

Non. Des garces inconnues au bataillon, je pouvais gérer, mais _Angela _?

Mon cœur bascula dans un élan mélodramatique qui ne m'était en rien familier, ivre de trahison.

J'avais presque envie de pleurer, et je m'en sentais d'autant plus bête et vraiment, vraiment insignifiante.

Il me fallait un peu d'air frais.

Il n'y avait personne près de la piscine. La musique venant de l'intérieur était à peine audible. Je m'assis et roulai mon jean jusqu'à mes genoux, avant de plonger mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle était froide, et ça faisait du bien j'avais bien envie d'y plonger entièrement, juste pour me rafraichir les idées.

La piscine était éclairée de l'intérieur, et les lumières rendaient l'eau turquoise. Je baladai mes doigts sur la surface de l'eau, me demandant combien de temps il faudrait aux filles pour se rendre compte que j'étais partie.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, m'attendant à retrouver Rose, mais mon regard se planta tout droit dans les prunelles fièrement bleues d'Edward.

« Salut. »

Mon estomac se contracta si fort que je crus que j'allais vomir.

« Salut. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je suis pas bourrée », bougonnai-je.

« C'est…Pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu es là, toute seule… », Hésita-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, « je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien. »

« Oh. » Mon visage se réchauffa. « Oui, je vais bien. »

Son regard me transperça, et j'eus l'effroyable impression qu'il _savait_. « Donc tu n'es pas contrariée. »

« Non. »

« Et tu n'es pas ivre non plus », sourit-il, installant une douce complicité entre nous.

Je ris doucement, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. « C'est juste que…Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Il fait bon ici. »

« C'est vrai », consentit-il, en se mettant lentement debout.

Mon cœur se pressa je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il me sourit tristement et se dirigea vers la maison, et je dus mobiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner et le regarder s'éloigner comme une ado pré-pubère languissante d'amour. Il avait probablement compris mon manège. J'avais beau jouer l'indifférence tant bien que mal, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais inventé l'art de la subtilité. Il ne lui aurait suffi de ne capter qu'un seul regard pour qu'il se rende compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais.

J'aurais sûrement dû me sentir embarrassée, mais la seule chose que je sentais, c'était mon visage brûlant et les battements affolés de mon cœur – il m'avait parlé.

De son plein gré !

Je ramassai mes chaussures et me levai, ressentant soudainement une incommensurable fatigue. Les effets de l'alcool semblaient avoir disparu, et avec eux mes élans mélos.

La maison s'était considérablement désemplie. Rose me repéra tout de suite et me fit signe, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle me vit, chaussures aux mains.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Sur la terrasse. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais. »

« Oh. Est-ce que tu as vomi ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

« Ew. Non. »

« Bon. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? », insista-t-elle.

« Tout le monde ne fait que me demander ça ! Je vais bien », promis-je en jetant mes sandales sur le sol noirci pour les remettre.

Les derniers invités disparurent rapidement, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que nous – Alice, Rose, Angela et moi. Nous nous gavâmes de gâteau jusqu'à en être malades, avant de se déshabiller et de piquer une tête dans la piscine. Nous nous éclaboussâmes, et nous discutâmes des hauts et des bas de cette soirée, nous accordant sur le fait que c'était certainement la meilleure de tous les temps.

Je racontai aux filles ma pseudo-conversation avec Edward Cullen et Angela éructa lorsque je mentionnai ma petite crise.

« Il était dans mon cours d'art plastiques ! Et ce n'était même pas comme ça ! », cria-t-elle en dégageant sa tignasse mouillée de son visage. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais le béguin pour lui ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « J'imagine que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment dit à personne… »

La conversation s'effilocha au fil du temps, et nous restâmes à flotter sur l'eau, silencieuses, perdues dans le flot intarissable de nos pensées sous le ciel étoilé.

Fin de l'été, début de l'automne – une légère brise balaya nos corps et nous arracha quelques frissons – ou peut-être était-ce ce sentiment si unique qui m'envahissait.

Il y avait cette anticipation sous-jacente, cette perpétuelle attente, comme si les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Comme si on avait enfin commencé à vivre.

L'année qui a suivi avait été longue, une farandole de frustrations. Je voyais Edward régulièrement, principalement dans les quelques fêtes auxquelles j'étais invitée. On ne s'était pas reparlés, depuis la piscine. Nos regards se croisaient de temps à autres, pas plus de quelques secondes.

Je regardais son ombre, sa nuque, je devinais ses mots de loin.

Et puis il y a eu cette grande blonde.

Quand j'ai vu qu'il était _en couple_ sur Facebook, mon cœur s'est arrêté, pour ensuite mieux me cogner, fort fort fort jusque dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais cessé de lire et relire les mots, incapable de les comprendre, incapable de les accepter. C'était forcément une blague, non ?

Elle s'appelait Tanya elle était mon exact contraire.

Grande et mince, gracile, douce j'aurais voulu la haïr, je n'y arrivai même pas.

Leur idylle a duré tout l'hiver.

Si je ne le voyais que très peu auparavant, dès lors qu'il était tombé dans ses bras, il était partout.

Partout.

Ça m'était insupportable.

J'étais partagée entre l'incommensurable désir de le voir, et l'état pathétique dans lequel nos rencontres à distance me plongeaient.

Je crevais de voir ses vêtements, ses rires, ses cigarettes, tous ces détails qui alimentaient mes rêveries éveillées. Mais tous les gestes tendres qu'il lui donnait, tous les baisers dans le cou, toutes les fois où il serrait sa taille, où leurs regards complices se croisaient – tous ces moments qu'elle me volait me tuaient.

J'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde.

J'avais l'impression de mourir.

Je n'ai pas su qu'ils avaient rompus.

Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, non plus. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais habituée à la douleur. Je savais que si elle était là, il ne serait pas loin, et si jamais j'apercevais ses bras tatoués tenant une cigarette, seul, Tanya ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Pour mes vingt-et-un ans, Alice, Rose et Angela s'amusèrent à me kidnapper. Elles débarquèrent un beau matin, me forcèrent à prendre une douche et, aussitôt que j'en étais ressortie, me jetèrent des vêtements à la figure, et m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la voiture, sans aucune autre explication que « c'est une surprise ».

A cet instant précis, en observant la pluie d'été mouiller les vitres de la convertible rouge, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce que faisait Edward.

Il était probablement au lit, avec sa copine. C'est ce que tout le monde aime faire, quand il pleut.

Alice quitta le périph, et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne commentai pas. De toute façon, elles ne lâcheraient rien.

Deux heures plus tard, deux bracelets bleus étaient accrochés à nos poignets, et nous dressions une tente sous le soleil normand.

Je raffolais de cette période – ce moment où l'été balbutiait, où les festivals se multipliaient, où la musique secouait tout mon être.

On était dans le trou du cul du monde, mais la programmation démente me donnait des ailes.

« Bella, c'est l'heure de célébreeeeer », chantonna Alice.

Je rougis. « C'est déjà super d'être ici, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes les filles ! »

« Pardon ? », s'offensa Rose, « Evidemment qu'on va en faire des tonnes ! Aujourd'hui tu as la majorité internationale. Tu peux boire, baiser et conduire n'importe où dans le monde ! Ça se fête ça ! »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si elle allait soudainement partir à New York, boire tous les cocktails de Manhattan, et coucher avec un vieux trentenaire sexy. N'importe quoi ! Faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'un foutu rendez-vous ! »

Je baissai les yeux. « On va pas revenir là-dessus… Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Eric. Il est sympa, mais c'est tout. »

Alice se rapprocha de moi, embrassa ma joue et immortalisa le moment d'une photo.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle croit qu'elle a la science infuse depuis qu'elle a rencontré Ben… ! »

Angéla lui tira la langue, et Rose déposa une grosse glacière entre nous quatre.

Alice applaudit, excitée comme une enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

Autour d'une bière et d'un cupcake, mes meilleures amies me firent les plus belles déclarations d'amour, bien plus émouvantes et vraies que toutes celles que j'avais pu imaginer. Alice me fit déballer la jolie tenue qu'elle avait tenu à m'offrir – et m'obligea à la revêtir sur le champ, et Rose me jeta négligemment un petit cube emballé de papier noir.

Intriguée, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Allez, allez, ouvre ! », exigea Alice, trépignant d'impatience.

Dans le paquet, un petit canard noir et rose me souriait.

Rosalie alluma une cigarette, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Alice et Angela se mirent à crier, s'appropriant le jouet.

J'étais furieuse, et humiliée. « Sérieusement, Rose ? Un canard ? »

Elle eut le mérite de ne pas se démonter. « Celui-là est un peu particulier, il vibre ! »

Mon visage irradiait de rage, et je me levai, furieuse. « C'est pas parce que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge que je dois être comme toi. Oui, je suis amoureuse du même type depuis des siècles, et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Il n'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule, et il ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Voilà, je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne ! T'es contente ? »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ma biche. C'est juste un cadeau, pas une profession de foi qui va te transformer en pute du jour au lendemain ! »

« Et tu trouves que c'est approprié, comme cadeau ? », demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me jaugea un instant, les yeux plissés. « Bella, c'est juste un objet. Cache le dans ton armoire, donne-le à ta cousine, ou fous le dans ta culotte. Fais-en ce que tu veux. C'est pas le diable en personne ! C'est qu'un canard vibrant ! Vis un peu, merde ! »

Je secouai la tête, ahurie, ramassai mon sac et mes présents, et grimpai dans la tente, l'œil mauvais. Derrière la toile, je l'entendis m'apostropher. « Il y a déjà les piles, si tu veux l'utiliser pour te calmer ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me glissai dans mon duvet, et rompis tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

Dans mon mini short, mon tee-shirt à moitié transparent, et mes motardes à clous, je me sentais invincible. Ma prise de bec avec Rose m'était rapidement passée. Je m'étais terrée dans mon silence pendant une longue demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne s'excuser de m'avoir blessée.

Une accolade, et nous étions en route pour la scène principale.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et déjà, la musique battait son plein. Les batteries pulsaient, des milliers de gens sautaient, criaient, reprenaient en cœur les paroles de leurs chansons favorites.

Cette communion géante me grisait. Perdue dans cette foule, j'étais à la fois quelqu'un et personne, une partie du groupe et un détail de la masse. Ça avait quelque chose de magique.

Deux groupes, trois groupes, quatre groupes – le ciel noir au-dessus de nous était menaçant, et la chaleur oppressante. La foule qui se pressait contre nous commençait à m'étouffer.

« Je vais aller au bar, un peu », hurlai-je dans l'oreille de Rose.

« Juste avant _The xx_ ? T'es folle ou quoi ? C'est ton groupe préféré ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai vraiment trop chaud, et j'ai besoin de sortir de la foule un peu. Je les entendrai aussi bien de là-bas ! »

Elle acquiesça. « Ok. Bon, je viens avec toi alors. »

« Non ! », protestai-je, « c'est bon, reste ! T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Et puis, j'ai mon téléphone, si jamais j'ai un problème. »

Elle sourit, et haussa suggestivement les sourcils. « Tu veux juste t'éclipser pour aller tester ton canard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je rougis et levai les yeux au ciel. « A plus tard, Rose ! »

M'extraire de la foule fut bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Slalomer entre des hordes de gens prêts à tout pour gagner quelques places, alors que je voulais juste sortir…

Il ne me fallut pas moins d'une heure pour atteindre le bar.

« Une bière, s'il vous plait », demandai-je gentiment au barman. Il me tendit une bouteille avec un grand sourire, récupéra sa monnaie, et j'allais m'asseoir dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin.

Les spots de la scène étaient encore allumés, les techniciens chargeaient le matériel.

J'envoyais un sms à Rose, et savourai tranquillement l'air frais qui caressait mes jambes nues, en sirotant doucement ma boisson.

Soudainement, les spots s'éteignirent, et la foule se leva, en délire. Les premières notes retentirent, et des frissons soulevèrent ma peau.

Je les avais écoutées des millions de fois. J'avais rêvé d'Edward milles fois sous leurs chansons. Et ils étaient là, en vrai, devant moi – et 50 000 autres personnes.

J'avalai ma bière et, mes bras autour de mes genoux, j'humai leurs paroles.

La nuit était chaude, et une brise très légère faisait voleter mes cheveux détachés. L'alcool me montait doucement à la tête, il m'enivrait à la perfection. J'aurais pu mourir en cet instant, et mourir heureuse.

« Bella Swan. »

Il avait annoncé mon nom comme la surprise du chef.

Il posa sa propre bière à côté de ma main, et se laissa tomber à ma droite.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, puis dix.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je l'observai me sourire, ahurie.

« Salut », soufflai-je enfin, comme une idiote.

« Salut », répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

Son jean et ses converses, le col relevé de son polo, ses fossettes… Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? », me demanda-t-il enfin.

« J'avais trop chaud dans la foule. »

Il hocha la tête, se concentra sur le groupe. « Ils sont vraiment bon. »

« C'est mon groupe favori. »

Il sourit. « Je savais que t'était une fille cool, Swan ! Mes potes ne me croyaient pas… »

Mon sourire se fana et la réalité me frappa en pleine gueule.

« Ta copine n'est pas avec toi ? »

Il leva vers moi un regard surpris. « Tanya ? On n'est plus ensemble, depuis un moment déjà. »

J'emmagasinai l'information comme je le pouvais. Mon cerveau tournait dans tous les sens, sa proximité m'étourdissait.

« Tu es venu avec tes amis, alors ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée de mon manque flagrant de répartie.

Edward hocha la tête, et alluma une cigarette.

« Quelle coïncidence, quand même, de se retrouver parmi tous ces gens », remarquai-je.

Il vrilla son regard pénétrant sur moi. « Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Angéla m'a dit où te trouver. »

Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, ses mots capturèrent ma respiration.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et des centaines de questions se bousculèrent au creux de mes lèvres. Je brûlais de les poser, mais la possibilité que la réponse ne me plaise pas freinait mes ardeurs.

« Tu es difficile à cerner, Bella Swan », me confia-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Je protestai. « Je ne suis pas difficile à cerner ! »

Il fit une petite moue, et l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara de moi.

« Tu es une fille énigmatique. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Eric a chouiné tout l'hiver, parce que tu ne voulais pas de lui. »

« Encore cette histoire ?! », éructai-je, « C'est un ami, rien de plus. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. C'est fou ça ! »

« Tout doux, poupée. Tu as bien raison. Eric n'est qu'un pauvre type. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Pourtant, c'est ton ami. »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

J'attendais qu'il élabore, mais il ne le fit pas.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur le groupe, pendant que tous mes sens étaient hypnotisés par le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il me fallut trois autres chansons pour oser reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, puis accrocha son regard au mien.

« Je te plais, non ? »

Le liquide se coinça dans mes poumons, et je recrachai la bière en toussotant. Immédiatement, sa main chaude tapota mon dos, et une horde de frissons gagna mon corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? », m'étranglai-je, rouge de honte.

Il haussa les épaules, détendu. « Tu me plais aussi. »

Cette fois, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la scène, tandis que les miens ne le quittèrent pas une seconde.

Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment.

« Quoi ? », finit-il par dire, désabusé.

« Tu…Tu…Tu peux pas juste débarquer comme ça et me dire ce genre de trucs ! Tu sais depuis quand je craque sur toi ? Depuis – »

Sa voix monta d'une octave, et me coupa en plein élan. « Tu sais depuis quand _je_ craque sur toi ? Depuis la toute première fois, à ce concert débile où Lauren m'avait trainé. »

« Mais…Mais… »

« Je croyais que tu allais sortir avec Eric, alors je n'ai rien dit », avoua-t-il, en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Démunie par ses mots, les épaules affaissées, je ne savais même plus quoi dire.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe, interdite.

Il ne bougea pas, pendant un long moment.

Et, finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, fugace et arrogant.

J'avais toujours été persuadée de ne pas être ce genre de filles. Je l'avais souvent reproché à Rose, et même un peu à Angela, quand elle était tombée dans les bras de Ben, vite et fort.

J'avais toujours cru que coucher le premier soir, c'était pour les filles qui se détestaient, celles qui ne se croyaient pas assez bien pour retenir un mec.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé le désir fou et incontrôlable qu'on pouvait ressentir.

« T'es sûre que tu veux qu'on vienne là ? »

Je hochai la tête, en verrouillai mon téléphone. « Elles ne rentreront pas. Viens. »

Je pris sa main et l'entraînai derrière moi, dans notre tente. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tout semblait insensé.

Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il léchait ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment très belle, Bella. »

Mes yeux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard incandescent.

Sa main releva mon menton.

« Hey, regarde-moi. » Ses lèvres étaient si près des miennes que je sentais son souffle sur moi. « J'ai envie de ça depuis le début, poupée. J'ai envie de toi depuis le début. »

Ses yeux sur moi.

Ses lèvres sur moi.

Ses mains sur moi.

Il me rendait dingue.

Insoumise.

Frivole.

Les batteries qui pulsaient au loin se ressentaient jusque dans mon sang bouillonnant.

Ses mains glissèrent autour de ma taille, et il m'attira contre lui, me modela à son corps, attaqua mes lèvres.

« Touche-moi, s'il te plait », chuchotai-je.

Edward n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Il promena ses doigts à travers mes cheveux emmêlés, pendant que sa langue se battait avec la mienne dans un rythme endiablé.

Il me laissa à peine quelques secondes de répit, et j'en profitai pour respirer puis ses lèvres trouvèrent ma nuque, mon cou, mon buste. La trainée de baisers qu'il traçait me brûlait. J'ouvris la bouche, haletante, mais seul un gémissement imperceptible en sortit, et ma tête se renversa en arrière sous sa pression.

Sa langue s'aventura dans mon décolleté, et je frissonnai de plaisir.

Je me surpris à gémir, incapable de formuler ma supplique. « Edward. »

« Dis-le », chuchota-t-il, doucement

Je fronçai les sourcils, et sa main mutine se glissa entre mes jambes.

« Dis-le Bella », grogna Edward.

« Embrasse mes…Seins. S'il te plait. »

Il sourit contre ma peau et la mordit doucement. Ses doigts agiles défirent les boutons un à un, et ses mains poussèrent le tissus translucide de mes épaules tremblantes.

Ma blouse tomba au sol, et emporta toute inhibition avec elle.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus libres et plus fougueuses cette fois, et j'agrippai durement ses cheveux.

Rapidement, le reste de nos vêtements suivirent, puis nos sous-vêtements. Edward était partout, et pourtant jamais où je le voulais. J'avais envie de prolonger les sensations inédites qu'il provoquait, mais je voulais aussi passer directement à ce que l'on attendait tous les deux.

Sa langue passa sur mon sein, et je me cambrai instantanément.

J'en voulais plus.

Maintenant.

Allongé sur moi, il était glorieux. J'embrassai sa peau encrée, je traçai le contour des arabesques et des Picasso, pendant que lui s'amusait à me triturer. Ses doigts caressaient mes cuisses, approchèrent mon sexe, ne le touchèrent jamais.

J'avais toujours vécu le sexe de manière clinique.

Un homme dans une femme, c'est tout.

Edward convoquait des millions de sensations qui me dépassaient, tout partait dans tous les sens, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Je n'étais que sensations après sensations, en overdose perpétuelle et je crevais de béatitude.

Et puis sa langue me toucha, timidement. Lorsque je baissai les yeux vers lui, lorsque son regard joueur accrocha le mien et que sa langue réitéra son mouvement, ma respiration se bloqua, et mes poumons cherchèrent de l'air, désespérément. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses mèches, et il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour gémir son nom, mes cris couverts par la musique tonitruante autour de nous.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, à la fois trop et pas assez. Mon cerveau subissait ses attaques, mon corps suivait sans remord. J'essayais de comprendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il embarquait tous mes sentiments, tout ce que j'avais toujours cru, et il les piétinait comme une merde.

Ce n'est que sous son premier coup de reins que je m'abandonnai entièrement.

C'était comme si je flottais, je flottais dans une rivière dangereusement calme et en même temps complètement affolée. J'étais délicieusement malmenée, secouée, noyée sous les vagues folles de désir qui me heurtaient de plein fouet.

« Ça va ? », me demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Je hochai la tête, et il embrassa mon épaule, alors que se reins revenaient plus violemment en moi, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, de manière incroyable et désarticulée et j'avais la sensation de me débattre, de quitter mon propre corps.

Mon ventre se tordait à mesure qu'il revenait, sa bouche apposée à la mienne, tout contre la mienne, si proche que je respirais son souffle et son regard qui ne me quittait jamais – je perdais la tête, je devenais complètement folle sous ses hanches qui s'ancraient en moi à n'en plus finir.

Complètement.

Folle.

Ma tête butta contre le sac que j'avais jeté là quelques heures plus tôt, et Edward fronça les sourcils, puis s'arrêta, toujours en moi. Mes mains accrochèrent ses épaules et mes hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, mais il stoppa mes mouvements d'un regard.

« T'entends ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Je n'entendais rien, je me foutais de tout, je ne voulais que lui.

« Y a un truc qui vibre. A côté de nous. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Un portable. On s'en fout. Ne t'arrête pas… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, rieurs. « Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout… » Il attrapa le sac derrière ma tête, fouilla, et en sortit, triomphant, le canard que Rose m'avait offert. Je rougis instantanément.

« Tu te trimballes avec tes sextoys ? »

« Non ! »

Il releva l'une de mes jambes, et entra un peu plus en moi. Les muscles de ma bouche se crispèrent – c'était tellement bon, au-delà du possible.

« Rose me l'a offert tout à l'heure », chuchotai-je à bout de souffle.

Ses hanches reculèrent. « Et pourquoi tes amies t'offrent-elles un canard en plein festival ? »

Puis elles me percutèrent encore, de plus en plus fort. « Mon anniversaire », murmurai-je difficilement.

Il recula encore, revint, sourit. « Tu n'oublieras jamais mon cadeau, poupée. Jamais. »

« C'est quoi ? »

Ses reins me martelèrent au rythme de ses mots. « Le. Meilleur. Orgasme. De. Ta. Vie. »

Et sa main colla le canard contre moi, implacable.

Tremblant sous ses assauts, sous son regard et sous sa peau, je perdis la tête comme jamais. Mes hanches se mirent à trembler avec une force insoupçonnée, elles tremblaient, tremblaient, rencontraient les siennes, ne s'en séparaient quasiment pas. Mon ventre se soulevait à une vitesse folle, mes mains l'agrippaient désespérément, elles agrippaient ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses biceps, sa taille, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il posa le canard contre moi, et lança ses hanches en moi, et les vibrations résonnèrent jusque dans mes pieds, encore et encore et encore. Une main serrant ma jambe, l'autre enlaçant mes doigts, ses reins ne m'offraient aucun répit, encore, encore, encore. Mon cœur battait fort, battait à tout rompre, battait, battait, battait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne batte plus.

Jusqu'à ce que le temps soit suspendu.

Quelques délicieuses secondes.

Et la réalité revint me frapper en pleine gueule, les ondes de plaisir me frappant par vagues, et son visage abandonné, libre, nu, vrai.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, les yeux vitreux et l'œil conquérant, possessif, plus viril que jamais.

« Tu pourras dire merci à Rose », chuchota-t-il, et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

Il glissa sa main autour de ma taille, et recouvrit ma peau frissonnante. « C'était le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie. »


End file.
